dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Archivo1 Categorizar Si me perece bien y ahora hay que categorizar TODO checa la página para que veas cuales no estan categorizadas Especial:páginas sin categorizar-- 14:32 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola! Soy joacoz y quiero saber como se hace para editar una portada con formato,solo quiero saber eso Barra lateral Hola que te parece la barra lateral izquierda que opinas?? esta bien asi o crees que quedo muy rojiza?? Enserio dime que puedo cambiarla por una mas anaranjada.-- 02:00 22 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Pues yo diría que cronología no queda ya que esa mejor sería en la Lista de los capitulos y pues historia creo que si queda aunque no del todo. Hare una plantilla para capitulos vale?-- 16:53 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Rangos Te refieres a los rangos o las fases???-- 17:46 25 abr 2010 (UTC) oye pues no tengo ni idea de cuales eran sus ki jaja pero me voy a esperar a que alguien escriba para darme una idea sale D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:01 25 abr 2010 (UTC) lo mismo digo yo URIEXHARDY (discusión) 20:48 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Buenos Dias!!!!!!!!!!! oye te escribo a las 2;00 PM jajaja lo que es no tener nada que hacer jaja PD:we ya conteste el blog de los ki que te parecio? pero loco hora nos la pusiste dificil--D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 06:28 26 abr 2010 (UTC) oye y cual es tu opinion?? esque yo namas lo escribi a lo loco jaja--D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 22:34 28 abr 2010 (UTC) ok y pues no escribi a lo loco si no que a lo que crei bueno tu me entiendes, saludos carnal ah y le cantaron pedos a Dante en yugipedia jajajajaja estoy que me cago de la risa jajajajajajajaajaja D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 19:50 29 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Jajaja si son bien maricas haya no se vale. Jajaja se puso a llorar el tipo-- 21:22 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Ahora tu ve mi blog Ve mi nuevo blog User blog:Danke7/¿¿¿Cómo es tu escritorio???-- 22:03 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Retirados Pues no creo ya que serviria de mucho porque simplemente no lo notarían los usuarios que visitaran la página de usuario de estos usuarios retirados. Por eso mejor son los avisos directos y llamativos. Creo que sera mejor que quite las categorías en los usuarios trabajare en ello en un codigo para la mediawiki para que ya no se agreguen como WikiDex-- 00:16 1 may 2010 (UTC) JAJA Mira, no voy a editar en digimon wiki.Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 21:18 1 may 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 no me gusta. Hola oliver por cierto conoces el chat? el chat es bueno un chat XD para ir tienes que: *Pulsar el MÁS de la linea arriba del encabezado *Después el Organizar widget *y por ultimo Chat y otros si quieres tu esto cuando lo haces sera para todas las wikis [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 02:32 2 may 2010 (UTC) Hola oliver una cosa tu ultimo mensaje... no lo entendi si entendi lo que decias aunque por que me lo haz dicho? NOTA:'el mensaje es el ultimo de mi disusion de aquí otra cosa me podrias dejar de proteger mi pagina de usuario me gustaria darle mi toques por favor es todo que Giratina te acompañe [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA]]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 14:40 2 may 2010 (UTC) no pasa nada y gracias POR CIERTO TENGO UNA URGENCIA: la Plantilla:usuario tiene un grave problema se ve desde que se entra la barra izquierda entra dentro el articulo [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 19:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) De nada una cosa no entendi muy bien lo que me haz dicho al final de eso de usuarios? me podrias explicar por favor''' si te refieres a la base de mi pagina de usuario si la tengo''' la de sobre mi, contribuiciones y páginas favoritas [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 19:47 2 may 2010 (UTC) si tengo una lista de todos los usuarios existentes que esta en Páginas especiales ademas la de administradores que tambien ay una en las páginas especiales aunque cree una a mano ya me entiendes por cierto me podrias dar una lista pequeña de los 10 villanos mas fuertes? por favor [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 19:57 2 may 2010 (UTC) Villanos pues si puedes dime los mas fuertes de todas las sagas no importa si es de DB, DBZ, GT solo dime los mas fuertes que han existido por favor y eres bastante curioso XD es broma no te lo tomes a mal era una broma me puedes preguntar lo que quieras y lo queria saber para elegir mi imagen de usuario XDXD [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 20:03 2 may 2010 (UTC) Usuario D Quién sera el destacado de Abril?-- 13:35 3 may 2010 (UTC) Videojuegos oye Oliver queria pedirte que si podria crear el proyecto videojuegos ya que e echo muchos articulos de videojuegos y todabia me faltan URIEXHARDY (discusión) 21:28 3 may 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Ok, me parece muy bien en un momento lo creo. Si me dieras tu o uriel una lista de los videojuegos por crear o editarse se los agradecería.-- 19:56 4 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias jaja muchas gracias, y quien lo diría no? alex jajaja-- 14:52 5 may 2010 (UTC) claro si usuala de hecho me la copié de la One piece wiki creo y pues la neta oliver el danke me dijo que le celebrara su cumple jeje pero lo dijo en desmadre asi que de cualquier manera la idea fue mia D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:21 5 may 2010 (UTC) si si a lo que me refiero es que danke te puso quee, "quien lo diria Alex" entonces a mi se me hace que sospechaba y por eso dije que la ide fue mia pero tu hiciste todo el trabajo asi que en parte los dos quedamos iguales ¿vale? y pues sale wey el viernes jaja pero ojala y consigas usuarios que les guste el desmadre porque hay algunos que son bien niñas, como a Raxyk de la yugipedia ese vato es el mas desmadroso jajjaja ah y tamvien se llama oliver quien quite y hasta eres tu tambien jaja no es cierto, pero bueno. Saludos D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:38 5 may 2010 (UTC) jajjajaja que poca que hasta en las wikias me creen flojo jaja y pues jaja a la vida eh de sobra otro pedo tu eh y si es de españa de barcelona segun él jeje D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:55 5 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Oliver oye sin ofender aunque la Wikia tiene muy pocos usuarios activos ahora que la vi me impresiona hasta la mía que tiene menos tiempo y menos articulos tiene mas usuario sin ofender aunque tenemos que hacer algo y ya no estoy bromeando soy muy gracioso en la vida real aunque cuando pongo mi cara seria soy más serio que un abogado --[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 05:42 7 may 2010 (UTC) VPI Vota por la imágen destacada. Oye debido a cosas de mantenimiento las votaciones del árticulo bueno y destacado el mes de Mayo serán canceladas. Trato de hacer una página para las votaciones como en la imágen destacada pero me tardare asi que por este mes no habrá votación mas que para imágen destacada que ya esta hecho. Ya no me gusta que sea en el blog las votaciones. Ya esta hecho el proyecto de Uriel.-- 22:11 14 may 2010 (UTC) Hola oye Danke7 '''no esta desde ya hace una buena semana, bueno vine para ponerme al día como te va? a mi bien, tuve una idea para una plantilla '''no imposible que revolucionaria las wikias aunque esa es para una plantilla de mi wikia y para eso nescesito ayuda de otro usuario que conosco o danke7 aunque los unicos que me pueden ayudar estan fuera cuando los nescesitos XD aposta o pura coincidencia XD bueno suerte chao [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 12:21 15 may 2010 (UTC) Hola pues eso esperamos que edites y danke si edita, creo que edito ayer y hace como tres dias pero bueno, ah y los pinxes examenes solo sirven para quitarnos dinero a los alumnos ya que si no los hicieramos parte de la escuela se chingaria porque no recibiria dinero tambien los que repruevan los pinxes extraordinarios valen como $200 pero bueno es negocio de los directores--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 14:56 15 may 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Artículo Destacado votación Ya esta, falta nadamas el Artículo Bueno. Propón un artículo Destacado oprfavor y ya votaste en el VPI?-- 19:20 16 may 2010 (UTC) Descontento Oye eh hecho muchos proyectos y nadie les hase caso mas que Alex. Qué sucede con esta comunidad yo que hago proyectos para que voten y tengan libertad y se diviertan mas; pero veo que no sirve.-- 21:44 20 may 2010 (UTC) hola Oliver me darias un poco de ayuda en mi pag de usuario en arreglarla un poco es q tengo sueño y ya voy a dormir aqui van hacer las 2 de mañana y me ayudarias.... de antemano muchas gracias saludos mas tarde me conectare ok [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José']] 08:04 23 may 2010 (UTC) Nota Hola Oliver. Tengo un paquete de preguntas que he exportado de WikiRespuestas para subirlas a la wikirespuestas de Dragon Ball, y como es el administrador en esa wiki, me gustaría saber si me autoriza subir las preguntas para que las tengan a mano y relacionadas con el tema. Saludos cordiales. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 00:40 27 may 2010 (UTC) Muy buenas Noticas Buenas noticias WikiDex se nos ha aliado.!!!!! Quien lo dirìa el "tiburòn" ha aceptado XD.-- 17:05 28 may 2010 (UTC) Idea Hay que tener una mascota para la wiki. Se me ha ocurrido que sea el Dragón de Gohan el que es moradito. Esta idea es basada de los pichus y el Gran Bluff de WikiDex. Obvio también tendremos que ponerle nombre a el dragón apesar de que ya tenga. Ayudame a conseguir imágenes del dragón. :Recuerda que el 26 de junio es el cumpleaños de la wiki. Sería el 4 aniversario. ::Otra opción de mascota es el perro de Mr. Satan y Majin buu dime cual es mejor-- 18:37 28 may 2010 (UTC) Felididades es el 4º aniversario de dragon ball wiki muy bien PD:mi wiki tiene como encabezado el logo pokémon o una Gloria ball por favor si puedes pone la imágen del logo de pokémon [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 23:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) claro pero yo les cambio el nombre no cuando los subo si no cuando los termino de subir voy a la pag especial y le scambio el nombre para identificarlos.Tardrraise (discusión) 18:50 29 may 2010 (UTC) Ok ME parece bien...en este momento estoy haciendo un proyecto.-- 21:33 29 may 2010 (UTC) Nivel oye ya estaba haciendo mi espacio en el portal de la comunidad pero supe que nivel me ponia ¿me prodias decir? URIEXHARDY (discusión) 21:43 29 may 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball:Super Nube Voladora Es el nuevo proyecto que consiste en que cada mes un artículo sea centrado para editarse para que se mejoren. El mes de Junio será Ginyu-- 22:08 29 may 2010 (UTC) Digimon Dile que desprotega la portada a el rango de solo usuario registrados. Yo la modifico-- 22:13 29 may 2010 (UTC) Naaaa No creo que volverle hablar...-- 22:19 29 may 2010 (UTC) Vota Oye si es cierto we no has votado-- 22:28 29 may 2010 (UTC) :De preferencia la imégen destacada. Hay un empate ::xD sigue habiendo un empate, porque yo ya había votado entonces mi segundo voto esta anulado. jajaja-- 22:43 29 may 2010 (UTC) :::XDD ok ok tu hermano desempatara el asunto sin saberlo XD-- 22:48 29 may 2010 (UTC) :Ya mejor conectate al IRC para mas rapido -- 22:54 29 may 2010 (UTC) Despierta!!! JAJA son 3:15 y yo aquí con un mensaje solo para joderXD-- 02:15 30 may 2010 (UTC) jajajaja o0oo0o0o0 te tomaste tu lechita y te dormiste-- 08:59 30 may 2010 (UTC) :dehecho hago tarea ::naaaaaaaa wee tu eres un nerd te has de dormir abrazando a la calculadora y te la pasas haciendo tarea. En cambio yoo hasta facebook tenpo =P-- 09:06 30 may 2010 (UTC) Pues creo que si mejor 2000 pero el pinxe omega ni se presenta-- 22:17 30 may 2010 (UTC) El me dijo que le quitara el puesto ya que no editaba mucho. Asi que volvemos a ser 3 ::Pues si te as dado cuenta las contribuciones de Alex son puras discusiones Gracias por contestar Te agradesco que me hayas contestado, lo del mensaje lo escribi ahi por que vi que el blog tenia un nombre relacionado a la comunidad y por eso pense que era para hablar de eso, desde ya disculpen las molestias. Usuario:Carloscorpion Cargo... Sobre lo del puesto, prefiero ke me expliques, por ke no tengo experiencia en wikias xD Tengo ke elgir cualkier tutor ke salga en esa lista? o yo puedo elegir a cualkier admin.??Goggetenks (discusión) 01:46 1 jun 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias oliver pero dante aun no me da el cargo dijo que cuando tubiera 250 ediciones pero ya casi llego por eso le pregunte URIEXHARDY (discusión) 21:20 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Tutores y Rangos o Fases Bueno esta bien los tutores los pospondre y no puse a omega por su falta de comunicación con la comunidad y alex le dire que si quiere participar. Las fases estan por ahi en Ranking Usuarios o Ranking Usuarios (Rango) o Ranking Usuarios buscale. jejej-- 01:30 2 jun 2010 (UTC) respuesta pa que sirve ser tutor???.....Y no me comunico con la comunidad por que no ,si alguien me abla ta bien yo me comuninico ,pero lo que mas me interesa es rendirle culto a la wikia sea como sean las cosas..?Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 18:10 4 jun 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 UD dime quien sera el usuario destacado y sobre dead set ya lo eh bloqueado-- 21:04 4 jun 2010 (UTC) puuueeess... pues si pero sin duda hizo un gran error con nuestro artículo principal "goku" por lo que la verdad no creo que necesita un reconocimiento este mes. Pero bueno todos cometen errores-- 21:13 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Es que... es que el cache de google chroome esta muy lleno,y estoy buscando para como vaciarlo ,en cuanto lo haga ,te las paso las imagenes , Ah ,y como desia ,en mi ultimo blog te explica lo que pasa cuando voy a poner una imagen .(el blog es "Tengo un problema...")Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 22:47 4 jun 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 Eran las que buscabas? jajaja thumb|left|208pxthumb|208pxthumb|208px|Con sus poderes conseguidos en el entrenamiento.Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 23:27 4 jun 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 Espera No es eso. Si va a ser gogeta pero espera un momento esque estoy haciendo pruebas de estilo. Mientras nomina Imagen Destacado y bueno si? Ya borre la votación anterior. Que tal si desde ahora tu me ayudas a borrar las votaciones despues de que acaben?? Alrato te explico.-- 18:41 5 jun 2010 (UTC) mirra como quedo mi pag de usuario aunq veo q quedo muy grande la imagen.. corrigelo por favor... gracias de antemano Saludo Bueno hola Oliver no se si me reconoses espero que si yo tambien soy parte de esta wikib pero resientemente bueno espero llebarme bien con tigo como en Digimon Wiki nos bemonZ (discusión) 04:45 7 jun 2010 (UTC) hola oliver queria desirtecomoagrego una imagen Z (discusión) 02:18 8 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Dead-Set 1ero Bloquee al usuario no registrado que editaba su página y después de eso Dead set edito con sus cosas esas. Si bloqueala ya le advertimos varias veces. Esta wiki no es lugar para eso; para eso hay redes sociales o wikis sobre aquel tema. Otra cosa ya viste el nuevo color del TOC?? El TOC es donde dice el contenido de una página osea el cuadrito de "contenido" y que abajo viene el contenido. jeje-- 20:58 8 jun 2010 (UTC) AH esque vi que hizo una edicion despues de que ustedes no estaban y por eso le avise a Danke7--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 00:28 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Si gracias, le queria cambiar algunas cosas pero estaba protegida, en fin a ver si en vacaciones hay más desmadre--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 21:17 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Yeah es lo primero sobre todo De que va ser tu wikia?----Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 21:38 9 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Si quieres te instalo una super botonera en esa wikia, estraida de inciclopedia claro no se hacerla, lo malo es que solo se ve en el formato HTML Jajaja a ver pasame los links --Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 21:44 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Estan bien buenas! todas pero más más Michele Jenner, no mames que cacho vieja su tatuaje esta bien sexi, y sus ojos no mames esta muy bonita--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:07 9 jun 2010 (UTC) : Borre el mensaje no es apto Si soy capaz neta, Oye y tu no ves una que se llamaa... Blue Mountain Stage? tambien salen viejas bien buenas, lo tipos van a puteros (de viejas) y cuanta puta mamada hacen, esta muy buena la serie, pasa en MTV, y lo unico malo es que son gringos y yo odio a los gringos (a las gringas no)--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:16 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Ah nah no me lo habis dicho, oye pon en el ares "Vivi Fernandez" y descargas los videos de ella para que veas que chingon--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:43 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Ok ok Don't Worry. Son unos leperos, guarros, sucios, indecentes, pervertidos, mal pensados ustedes dos eh. Jaja, ahorita estoy poniendo plantillas y em ya modifique la sidebar y emm que mas? Bueno conectate en el IRC dragon ball ok?-- 22:48 9 jun 2010 (UTC) :Ok y porque no? Dile a Alex que entre al IRC de dragon ball ::Bueno entonces metete al 2do chat este y entonces dile a alex que se meta a ese. Obvio vi los links pero borralos. Jajjaa esta viendo las viejas jajajaja, que pinxe wey, jajaja--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:54 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Jeje si, oye me tengo que ir voy a comer vengo como en media hora, saludos por si te vas a dormir--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:04 9 jun 2010 (UTC) No Jodete tú, yo ya guardé las imagenes jaja si no soy pendejo, y ya me voy a comer--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:08 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye Mira Yugioh Yugioh2 Yugioh3 Mira esta!!!! Y mira yo andube con esta se llama rosi y si yo subi la imagen jeje me pase de verga--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:28 9 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Ya con esas porque te emocionas